


Spencer

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls walking in on a meeting between her and Anderson forces Kate to introduce the man to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between 1x11 and 1x14, obviously. And it's all ["alidiabin's"](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin) fault.

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** 1x09 _Kiss Kiss Bang Bang_  
 **Pairing:** none

* * *

Kate Cameron rolled her eyes.

“Are we going to go over this every single time? I know how things work, you know. This isn’t my first drop.” she asked, accepting the small rectangular package from Anderson.

“MI-6 wants to make sure you understand the importance of this assignment.” the British spy responded, giving her a mild glare. “And that do not change your mind again, wanting out all of a sudden.”

The redhead drew a slow breath, telling herself not to make a scene, not to snap at him. It wouldn’t be worth the consequences, she reminded herself, swallowing the comment on the tip of her tongue.

“I won’t.” she promised, lifting an eyebrow in challenge for him to contradict her. “Now can I go or do you have something else you need to discuss?” she asked, tilting her head. And freezing when someone called her name. Kate closed her eyes, cursing under her breath before she put on a fake smile and turned to face Colette. Much to the redhead’s annoyance, for once Colette wasn’t alone, Maggie and Laura were with her for a change. Of course, just what Kate had needed.

“Colette, hey.” she breathed, feeling Anderson tense up behind her.

“We’ve been looking for you.” Maggie declared, her eyes only briefly skimming Kate before they settled on the man standing slightly behind the American stewardess.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was…”

“Otherwise occupied?” the petite woman suggested, mischief sparkling in her large eyes. Kate saw Colette give the other woman a look and slight nudge and made a mental note to thank her for that later. They knew what things Maggie could blurt out if she wanted to, and from the slight blush coloring the other woman’s cheeks Kate didn’t want to make any bets on her sobriety at the moment.

“Who’s your friend?” Laura asked, smiling at Anderson in that innocent way she had. The British man gave Kate a warning look when she glanced over her shoulder at him and something inside of her snapped. He actually thought she’d be stupid enough to give his real name, and probably his profession and how they were acquainted? Well, in that case, he had it coming.

“This? This, is Spencer. He’s an old friend.” Kate introduced him, feeling no small amount of satisfaction when the man’s face twitched briefly as she rested her hand on his chest for a second. “Those are my colleagues and friends Maggie and Colette, and my sister Laura.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Anderson nodded, his lips quirking into the hint of a smile as Colette furrowed her brows lightly. “I will see you tomorrow.” he turned to Kate and the redhead merely nodded, knowing that the man would find her wherever she was. She watched him disappear in the direction of the bar, drawing a deep breath.

“You never mentioned him before.” Laura frowned at her sister and Kate shook her head.

“Why were you looking for me?” she asked, hoping that her sister would get the hint and not pester her about details. The last thing she wanted to think about was making up a story of how she knew Anderson and how long they had been dating.

“Oh, we wanted to go to a new pub and were wondering if you’d join us?” Maggie told her, raising an eyebrow when Kate put the small package Anderson had given her into her purse without bothering to open it.

“Sure, let’s go.” she declared, more than happy to get out of the hotel and away from the MI-6 agent.

“Um, you go ahead.” Colette said, pausing on their way to the door. “I forgot my jacket upstairs.”

“Do you want us to wait?” Kate asked her friend, but Colette shook her head with a soft smile.

“No, go ahead. I have the address, and it will only be a moment.” she assured them and Kate resigned herself to walking to the pub while getting squeezed for information on _Spencer_ by both Laura and Maggie.

Colette waited until the three women were out the front door before she went over to the bar, where Spencer had just ordered himself a drink.

“Spencer?” she asked him. When she saw the man’s cheek twitch again as he turned towards her, it was enough for her to believe her suspicions to be true.

“Miss…”

“Colette.” she supplied, watching as he took a sip of his drink and trying to decide on how to play this. “Kate is a good friend, and I would hate to see her get hurt.”

Anderson frowned at the French woman. This was definitely the last thing he needed. First another asset almost ruined the entire operation and then he had gotten saddled with talking to “American and unorthodox”, as some agents were starting to refer to Kate. And as if that hadn’t been enough, she just _had_ to introduce him to her friends, as _Spencer_. That ridiculous name, if anyone ever found out about it-

“But you do not seem to remember me.” the French woman tilted her head to the side slightly and something sparked in Anderson’s memory. Oh bloody hell.

“I’m sure Kate just introduced us.” he told her, his hope that the other stewardess hadn’t seen or at least remembered his face when she had walked in on him and Bridget fighting months ago flying out the window as he saw her set her jaw.

“Funny. I seem to recall a man getting more than he bargained for from another stewardess. Her name was Bridget Pierce.” Colette reminded him and Anderson quickly bit his tongue to keep himself from cursing loudly. Bloody women. Damn those stewardesses, damn the lot of them.

“Only she called you Roger.” Colette added, glaring at him.

“Look, Miss-”

“Oh no.” Colette shook her head, holding up her hands. “I do not care to hear your real name, nor do I wish to hear your excuses.” she informed him, crossing her arms. “I have seen and dealt with enough of your kind to know that this will only end in heartbreak. Especially since Kate would have never gotten involved with you if she knew you were married.”

Anderson blinked in surprise. Married? That woman thought he was married and cheating on his wife with a stewardess? What on earth had Bridget told her? Not that it mattered; he wouldn’t be able to correct that impression, anyway.

“So, are you going to rat me out?” he asked her instead, trying to sound annoyed and threatening.

“ _Non_.” Colette shook her head. “Not unless you force me to.” she added with an acidic smile and the small triumph Anderson had felt vanished.

“Pardon?”

“You heard me.” the French woman shifted on her feet slightly as she squared her shoulders. “We are leaving London in two days; you have as long as that to end things with Kate. Or I will tell her the truth the moment we touch down in New York.”

The British man recoiled slightly from her, his mind reeling. Apparently, the woman waited for some kind of reaction from him, so he slowly nodded.

“Have a nice evening, _Spencer_.” Colette told him, smiling at him sweetly before she turned and walked out of the hotel bar. Anderson stared after her, trying to catch up with what had just happened. Then he shook his head, downing the rest of his drink and ordering a new one. Damn the bastard that thought letting women into this game was a good idea.

_fin._


End file.
